A technique of preventing the temperature of an exhaust gas purification catalyst from decreasing to or below an active temperature by disengaging an engine from a drive shaft and halting a fuel supply to stop the engine from rotating when the temperature of the catalyst reaches or exceeds a predetermined temperature is known in the related art (see JP2004-112995A). According to this technique, exhaust emissions can be prevented from deteriorating when the engine is restarted.